Miles Away
by 2bad4ever2005
Summary: (SHINee x Self Insert) I laid in bed thinking about what had happened. I stood at a crossroads. Either way, there were drastic consequences. It was catch 22. I knew what was right, but it risked the bands' reputation as well as my own. You don't just fall for a foreigner, it wasn't the Korean way.
1. Chapter One - Welcome to America

_-April 15 2013-_

I was nervous. Okay scratch that, I was really nervous. Today marked the day that all five of us in SHINee were going to 5 different locations in the United States. SM thought it would give us better perspective about American life if we weren't together and were forced to make friends and blend in the American culture. If we stuck together, our manager feared that it would only hinder our progress with learning English. I honestly felt like SM had thrown us to the wolves. We had just taken a month of English classes, and we weren't allowed to talk Korean until we were in the privacy of our hotel room.

 _Americans are individualistic…they teach individuality is a great thing and stress that each person find their own unique talents._ I looked around the airport to see lots of individual people, different clothes, different hairstyles; some with tattoos and piercings, while others were trimmed and clean looking. Most wore casual clothing, with a few people in business suits and dresses. I felt like I didn't belong here. I felt like _we_ didn't belong here.

We sat in the airport terminal at LaGuardia in New York City. Our manager finally revealed our locations yesterday, and to be honest, I wasn't thrilled. I would be going to a small town called Minot, in North Dakota. I had done my research, it was called the Magic City because of the boom in population during the prohibition era. I would be getting interview tomorrow by a woman named Ana Deise. At least that's what the paper that manager Choi gave me said. Our individual contracts were bid upon and the money went to SM. It was the way SM handled their over-seas contracts…but at least we would be getting paid for working here. We would be able to use our own money to pay for any boarding, food, and anything else we wanted. We just had to behave. That's how I understood it.

All of us were standing in the middle of Concourse D, exchanging looks on who would be departing us first. Taemin came to say goodbye, he got to stay here, lucky kid. Key was going to Chicago, and Onew was leaving for Texas. Jonghyun was leaving for Los Angeles.

"Flight 324 departing for Chicago is now boarding…" That was Key and Onew's flight. Key and Onew got their luggage together. We all exchanged hugs and joked around with them as they left our group and boarded the flight. A strange silence fell upon us again and I looked at Jonghyun. We would be boarding the same flight to Salt Lake City, I didn't think it would be much longer before we were to leave.

"I'm gonna miss all you guys but I'm kind of excited as to what's going to happen in the next year." Taemin said, interrupting the strange silence that had fallen while looking at both Jonghyun and I. "What about you guys?"

"I think this was needed." Jonghyun said, as he looked at me, noticing my silence. "What are you thinking about Minho?"

"To be honest, I'm nervous. I'm in a country where I barely understand the language and I'm going to a place I've never been to and I don't know if I'll make many friends." I said being perfectly honest with both Taemin and Jonghyun. Both of them offered words are encouragement when a flight was announced over the overhead.

"Flight 533 going to Salt Lake City is now boarding for departure _._ " Jonghyun and I got our luggage together at began heading for our gate, Taemin followed us.

"Minho, I'm gonna miss you," Taemin said as his arms enveloped my waist. I gave a reassuring kiss on his forehead. "don't forget to call when you land."

"Taemin you've always been like a little brother to me. You'll be fine, I promise. I'll call when I land okay?" I said, trying to reassure the youngest member of our group. He nodded and dislodged from me, giving Jonghyun a hug. Jonghyun said some pleasantries before letting go of the maknae.

"Have a safe flight you guys, love you! SHINee fighting!" Taemin said waving at us one last time before walking out of sight.

Jonghyun and I glanced at each other one last time before boarding our flight, not knowing what lay ahead for us.

 _-Four Hours Later-_

I had to bid goodbye to Jonghyun. His flight left out of a different concourse than mine did, our flight was late due to hitting turbulence on the way. After another hour of waiting, my flight to Minot was finally ready to board. _Just another couple of hours and you'll be able to sleep in a real bed._

It was twenty past nine when I arrived in Minot. It was so cold when I stepped outside that I could see my breath. I had not quite prepared for the cold weather. I was tired from all the traveling. I dug out my itinerary and called the hotel that I was set up at.

I would be staying at the Mainstay Suites, and I was going to be working at the Magic City Inn granted if everything went well with the interview. I needed to go to bed so that I could be ready for an early day tomorrow. I really didn't know when I'd have time to get settled.

The next couple of days were a blur. I rented a car from Enterprise so I could get around town for the time being. My interview went well, and I met my supervisor Ana. I learned that I was going to earn $12 an hour. I converted it to won…it was over 13,000 w/hr. The typical working day here was 8 hours, so that calculated to $96…which was…I calculated it again. It was nearly 107,000 won! I hoped that the prices were the same as they were in Korea. I was excited for my new job and felt that I was going to immensely enjoy the work. The duties were general upkeep of the property, since I still had to get a temporary US driver's license. Until that point, I wouldn't be able to drive the shuttle.

I sent a text to my hyungs, and Taemin letting them know I was safe, and I had secured my job. The hyungs asked me how much I was getting paid, but I was curious to see what they would say so I told them I would tell if they told me first. Onew was getting paid $20/ hour being a ranch hand in Texas. It was a lot of manual labor and I asked him if he was up for the hours and the physicality of such a job. He said no, but he would get used to it, he would have to.

Key hyung told me he was getting paid $8.50/hour while he was training at a 5 star restaurant, then he would take a cut in pay but would make tips if he did well. I knew he would do well at that job. He loved taking care of people, whether he realized it or not. I felt it would be a good fit for him.

Jonghyun hyung said he was getting paid $10.75/hr working as a sushi chef at a Japanese sushi bar in Los Angeles. He found out that it was in fact Koreans who ran the place. I asked him if he was prepared for such a position. He told me no, but had a willingness to learn.

Taemin…Taemin wouldn't tell me what he was doing. I told him what I was doing and how much I was getting paid, but wouldn't go into specifics on what he was doing. Perhaps he didn't get his assignment just yet.

 _-April 21 2013-_

I dressed in a black turtleneck and black skinny jeans seeing as that it was chilly in North Dakota that Wednesday morning. I pressed the key button on the remote for the car and I saw the car begin to run. The exhaust was visible so I knew it had to be cold. I looked at the temperature on weather broadcast that was playing on the TV and Seoul was a mild 14C compared to the 14F it was here. I let out a breath as I slid on my jacket. I exited my room and made my way downstairs to the outdoors when my phone rang, and I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Onew hyung. So I answered while getting into the rental car.

"Hey Minho, how are you?"

"I'm about to start my new job, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, I just miss you guys already."

"I miss everyone too…I will need to drive now, is there anything you needed to talk about?" I asked, my breath fogging up the windshield in front of me. A shiver ran through me from the bitter cold.

"No. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I will call tonight. Goodbye." Onew said, before hanging up, not allowing me a chance to say goodbye to him. My eyes bore holes into the screen of my phone as if it was Onew hyung. Then I snapped out of it and put the lukewarm car into reverse and backed out of the parking space.

I drove to the Magic City Inn with the guy on the radio talking about Lady Gaga and Beyonce. _Ugh, who cares?_

I parked in the parking lot, reminding myself that I needed to get the car back tomorrow. I got out of the car and I looked over to see a young woman getting out of the car next to me. She looked a bit older than myself, but I couldn't be sure. Her eyes met mine briefly. Her facial structure was very nice, and pleasant to look at, she also had almond shaped brown eyes. She wasn't strikingly beautiful or drop dead gorgeous, but she was pretty in her own right. She flashed a smile and her teeth were slightly crooked but didn't detract from the natural beauty of her face. She began walking away from me. I studied her as she was walking away. Her brown hair was tied up in a loose ponytail.

She was one of the bigger women I had seen in my life. She was heavier set, but you could tell she was losing weight, the way her pants sagged down and the way she kept pulling them up told me she was once bigger than what she was now.

She was really the first American I had come across up close. It was a culture shock for me and I couldn't help but notice subtle and not-so subtle differences between her and the women in Korea… _oh what the hell am I saying?…she's completely different…_

I checked my watch and noticed that I had five minutes to head inside. I made it to the automatic doors first as I glanced at the counter and saw three women standing there, Ana, my supervisor, being among them.

"Annyeonghaseyo, hello!" I said offering my hand out to Ana who gratefully shook it.

"Oh there you are….how are you doing Minho?" Ana asked, her eyes meeting mine. She was super short, I couldn't get used to how short she was.

"I am doing good, noona. Ready to go to work." I said looking over to the ladies and bowing to them. "Good afternoon noonas."

"Ah, yes, Minho that's Sarah." Ana said pointing to the taller girl with the straightened dark burgundy hair. Sarah turned red, and said a meager 'hello'. "And that is Alexis." Ana said, pointing to the black girl who had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Minho," Alexis said, wiggling her fingers at me.

"Annyeonghaseyo noonas…"

"Okay! Come with me, I have a uniform that might fit you." Ana said, she pushed herself off the counter and ushered me into what looked like the laundry room. She quickly showed me the code to get into the laundry room. We went into what I assumed as her office and she got out a uniform. It was a teal checkered shirt and khaki pants.

"Thank you noona, where would be a place where can I change into this?" I said, eyeing the simple uniform.

"That room right there," She pointed at a room that I had not initially seen coming in. "…there's a small bathroom inside, just take a right and you'll see it." Ana said, rolling her eyes as her walkie-talkie began barking her name. She unclipped it and pressed the talk button. "Be there in a minute Jen." She said, she then looked at me. "Ask the front desk to find Tom, he'll be handling your training today." Ana said looking up at Minho. She was so short compared to me. It was looking down at a midget. "I have to go see what Jen wants. I'll talk to you before I leave okay Minho?"

"Okay noona…" I said looking at her and nodding. I followed her out of the room and went into the break room to come face to face with a female employee in a front desk uniform. I realized it was the woman I had watched walk inside. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Hello." I said, my eyes meeting hers for split moment and a small smile lining my features. I scanned the room and saw the door Ana was referring to.

"Hello!" She said, as I felt her eyes following me. I entered the bathroom and locked the door before changing out of my current clothes and into my work uniform. When I finally got dressed in my new work uniform, I opened the door, half expecting that woman to still be there, she wasn't however. I glanced inside Ana's office and Ana was back. As if having eyes on the back of her head, she turned around and saw me.

"Ana, where can I put these?" I asked, holding up my clothes. Ana grabbed the clothes out of my hand.

"Oh, I'll keep them in here. The front desk has the key, speaking of which, Crystal should have come on already. Why don't you go talk to her, she'll call Tom for you since the both of you work the same shift."

"Okay Ana, thank you." I said bowing to her before leaving her. I walked out of the laundry room and made my way back to the main lobby area to see the same woman I saw walk in and the black woman I briefly greeted standing behind the receptionist's desk. The black girl walked away from the desk bidding her goodbyes to her co-worker who was coming on. I began making my way over to her when I realized, that I forgot her name. My heart began to race. _Why was I nervous? She does have a name badge right? I hope so._

She looked up from the computer and our eyes met. She flashed a smile, and I thought I was going to faint. _What was wrong with me?_

"Excuse me," I said, my eyes leaving hers and went right to her chest which was very nice. _I bet they'd feel really nice in my…oh God,_ I shuddered at my own thoughts. _Minho look at the name badge._ I coached myself as I leaned in unable to make out the name on her badge. Her scarf was in the way.

She looked down as if reading my mind and pushed the scarf out of the way. _That's right her name was Crystal. Aigoo I'm such a pervert._ I finally looked up at her. My eyes decided not to listen as once again I was staring at her chest. _Her breasts look nice in that shirt_ … _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to indulge little longer..._

"How…" My eyes met hers and I could tell she was flustered. Her cheeks were red. How I loved doing this to women. I went for the clueless role. "How do you say it?" I asked, my eyes meeting hers again with curiosity.

"Crystal." She said her eyes meeting mine again. She had such beautiful brown eyes. So much color and life in them.

"Crryysssttttaaalllll?" I said, repeating after her. Man I was milking it for all it was worth. She nodded. At least I wouldn't be working alone. I would have her to keep me company while I worked.

"Crystal, where is….Tom." I spit out, trying to remember the guy's name who would be training me.

"Oh you're looking for Tom. Hold on one second and let me page him." She said, clumsily grabbing the walkie-talkie, but she kept dropping it. I figured it was enough of playing games with the poor woman who I was heckling. She looked up at me as she paged Tom before her eyes landed on an invisible bug on her desk. I felt a small smile appear on my face.

"Tom? What's your position?"

"I'm in the kitchen…"

"Okay um…" She then looked at me. "What your name?" I had forgotten to give her my name. _Great one, you ogle the poor woman's chest to get her name but don't give her yours? Your mother wouldn't be proud of you._

"My name? My name is Choi…Choi Minho…" _Crap, I just said it how I would in South Korea. It's reversed here._

"Can I call you Minho?"

"Yes. You may." I said, offering her full smile. _I think I'm blushing._

"Tom, Minho is looking for you, want me to send him your way?" She asked talking into the walkie-talkie. Her and I patiently waited for a response. My heart was still pounding in my chest it was torture standing in front of her like this.

"No Crystal, I'll be there in a sec." Came the reply.

"Okay." She replied back placing the walkie-talkie back on the charger. Her eyes eyed me, then looked back down at her desk. I could tell she was thinking of something.

"So Minho, where are you from?" She suddenly asked. My eyes met hers.

"South Korea."

"Where in South Korea?" She asked again. _Had she been to South Korea?_

"Seoul." Came my response. She was certainly full of questions.

"What brings you here?" She asked me again. I wasn't exactly sure what she was asking however. So I figured it was best to clarify.

"Here? As in the U,S.?" I asked, wow, even I heard my accent on that one.

"Yeah," She agreed.

"I'm a part of a contract, I spend 1 year in U.S. I learn English better, get accustomed to American way of life." I said simply, my eyes meeting hers again. Then her gaze shifted, instead of looking at me, she was looking behind me.

"That sounds nice, we'll have to talk more. I might be able to teach you a thing or two…" She said, as she trailed off the conversation by shuffling some papers on her desk.

"Sounds nice." I said a full smile coming to my face.

" !" I heard from behind me causing me to jump a bit at the voice. Ana must have told him who he was training today. He came and stood beside me by the desk as he gazed at Crystal who finally looked up from her papers up at Tom. "Did you come on at 3, Crystal?" He asked.

"As always Tom. You should know this by now, we've only been working together for 10 months." She said, rolling her eyes at the man. I unintentionally let out a small snort of amusement. Crystal's gaze met mine.

"How late do you work Minho?" She asked me. There goes my heart racing again.

"Um…eight hours from now…" I said, suddenly having the urge to find some kind of clock.

"Oh you're working the 3-11 too, like me." She said, looking at me again. Our eyes met again and I nodded.

"Very nice, talk to you later then." I said looking at him. "Nice meeting you Minho." She said, as she got back to what she was doing.

"Nice meeting you too Crystal." I said waving at Crystal and following Tom.

I learned how to check the pool water, and other duties that a houseman is supposed to do. Before Tom left at nine, he had a list of duties I was to complete before my shift ended at 11pm, but I wanted to get to know Crystal a little better.

 _-9:15 pm-_

I was mopping the lobby and Crystal's manager, Jayleanne, my trainer Tom had left a few minutes ago, so it was just Crystal and I until 11pm. I figured now might be as good of a time as any to get to know Crystal, although upon first glance it looked like she was preoccupied. I continued mopping, deciding not to talk to her until I heard a very familiar song playing faintly on the computer speakers. It was Lucifer! I stopped mopping and looked over at Crystal, as I began singing along with it. I couldn't help it really. It was one of our favorites and we had performed it a bazillion times.

"Hey Minho, have you heard of this group? They're from South Korea just like you." Crystal said her eyes meeting mine. I made my way over to her, I wanted to be in close proximity to me when I dropped the bombshell. So I walked around the desk to stand directly behind her. I could feel the body heat radiate off of her I was merely inches away from her. My heart was racing now, from nervous.

"Crystal. You listen to this group?" I asked, I could hear her suck in a breath, keeping my voice barely above a whisper. She nodded as she continued to sing to the lyrics. I had to admit she had a beautiful voice. I could say I wasn't expecting that to come from her. I decided to give her some room. I had already taken her by surprise by getting so close to her, I wasn't about to push my luck.

"So you know who I am then." I said stepping to the side and looking at her. She nodded, looking nervous. Honestly, it was a cute look on her. "Good voice." I purred, my eyes meeting hers again.

"Thank you, I knew when I first saw you in the break room." I nodded, understanding her reaction when she saw me earlier. I leaned against the desk. "What I don't understand is…what are you doing here, in butt-fuck North Dakota and where are the rest of SHINee?"

"I don't know why I'm here. Jonghyun is in California, working at a sushi restaurant, Onew is in Texas, working at a ranch, Taemin is in New York, not sure how he is, and Key is in Chicahgo, working as a waiter." I explained. I should've paid more attention in those English seminars a couple of months ago. She nodded, seeming to understand.

"What are you doing here? Besides learning English?" She asked. I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Well as you can see, my English is much better, but I still need improvement. We are here to learn how American's live and record English album." I said my eyes meeting hers. I'm so nervous. I think I made her nervous too.

"How about we play a game? I'll start. How old are you Crystal?"

"I'm 25, same question to you."

"I'm 21 here, but 22 in South Korea. Favorite member in SHINee?"

"Well seeing as that I've only met you in person, I'd have to say you wouldn't I?" I blushed, yes, I was suave but still didn't know how to take a compliment.

"Thank you," I said graciously. I remember that I had to finish mopping before doing the pool reading at 10pm. I pushed off the counter and grabbed the mop and began mopping. "Favorite American music artist?" I asked our eyes meeting briefly.

"Oh, you would have to ask that. it's a tie between Brandy and Michael Jackson. Yours?"

"Michael Jackson? I love him. I would have to say him as well. Favorite thing to do when by yourself?"

"Write music or dance. You?"

"Same." Both of us laughed. "We are too alike." It was true, we shared many things that I wasn't expecting.

"Agreed." Crystal said our eyes meeting again. A moment of silence passed by… _I gonna go for it, I'm gonna see if she has plans after work. I'd love to get to know her._

"What are you doing after work?" It left my mouth as soon as it crossed my mind.

"I'm probably going to go workout for a couple of hours? You?" Work out? Oh yes, another favorite past time for me. Didn't know such a small town would have such amenities.

"There's gyms here?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah. Minot may seem like its in the middle of nowhere but we have all kinds of amenities here. Including 24 hour gyms." Crystal said as she began clearing off her desk. I could feel her eyes on me. _Would I be appropriate to ask…_.

"Can I come with you? I want to check out this gym." I asked as I stopped mopping for a moment, my eyes meeting hers. I slapped myself mentally. _Aigoo…_

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that." I heard her say. I became psyched at the idea of working out in so long. This is what I really needed, but I never meant to impose.

"Cool." I said trying to keep my composure as I continued to mop the floor. Crystal walked away, I couldn't help watch her. Something about her was different, and I could tell, she could help me get more acquainted with the American way of life. I was excited and couldn't wait for what was to come in less than an hour.


	2. Chapter Two - Curiosity

Eleven o'clock came too soon and I had gotten as far as asking Crystal about the gym. At least I could look forward to a great workout. JonCarlo came in and Crystal introduced me to him. I was done with everything and Crystal's almond shaped eyes met mine. _Man I would give anything to wake up and look into those eyes…I slapped myself out of that thought. It was too soon to be thinking those thoughts, what was wrong with me?_

"Crystal I'm done. What did you want me to do?" I asked my cheeks feeling warm with embarrassment.

"You're done with your list?" Crystal asked her eyes still meeting mine. I looked down at the list that Tom had given me earlier and looked it over again to make sure I had everything. I then looked back into Crystal's eyes, tt was like I could see right into her gentle soul. I nodded.

"Yes,"

"Well why don't you clock out and get ready to go. I still got some things to discuss with JC here, and then I'll meet you out here when you're finished." Crystal said, dismissing me. I bowed in respect and went to the break room, remembering the code to get into the laundry room.

I was super excited and changed quickly hoping to work out. Dressed and everything I headed back out to tell Crystal I was finished when I heard my name in Crystal's conversation. I hid on the other side of the closet area, and listened intently.

"Oh don't you know? Minho and I have a hot date tonight…" I heard Crystal say, my cheeks became flushed with embarrassment.

"Ha ha, oh yeah that's believable. You barely met him and you're ready to jump him." Came the response from JonCarlo. Jump me, what in the world?

"What? No JonCarlo, I will not take advantage of him like that…how dare you say that?" Came Crystal's response. Suddenly my mind were full of fantasies of the woman taking advantage of me in her car. I shuddered that the thoughts. _Oh aigoo…stop Minho. You just met the girl, she's completely opposite from you._

"So where are you two going?"

"To the gym…"

"Oh fun, how's that working by the way, I've noticed you dropped some weight…"

"Really?" I heard Crystal ask. "I still feel fat though." _I can get her down to a reasonable weight. She'll love herself then._

"You're not fat Crystal."

"I am!"

"Well, I don't think you are…"

"I don't feel healthy being size 18. I dropped half that pant size that'd be fine. I wouldn't mind being a size 9 again."

"You realize that's in juniors right?" JonCarlo said.

"So? I used to be a 14 before I got pregnant with Jasmine. I just don't feel healthy like I used to."

"Well its working, but you didn't have to change on the account of me, I liked you the way you are, size 18 or 8 makes no difference to me." _Well said, well said._

"Aw…thank you…but I better close this up, I'm sure Minho will be back any second." _Uh-oh that's my cue, need to listen a little bit more first._

"Yeah, I'll let you go, I suppose." JonCarlo said, before mumbling. "Don't corrupt that boy now…" I heard a smack, and figure it would be best to get moving. _Corrupt me? Pfft._

"I won't, don't you worry about that."

"Good."

"Besides he asked if he could come with me. So, perhaps you should worry about me…." I paused for a second. I wanted to hear this. I stifled a laugh.

"Are you kidding? He's from a different country that's totally unfamiliar with western civilization. I don't think I need to worry about him." _I'm not totally unfamiliar, America is just backwards when it comes to most things is all._

"Whatever JonCarlo…" I then come around the corner, and as soon as my eyes met hers, a smile showed up on my face. "I'm outta here…goodnight!" Crystal said as disappeared into the back office and walked back out. Her eyes met mine once again, and I could feel butterflies make their home in my stomach again.

"You ready?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah." I said, ready to work out and burn some extra energy. We had just walked out the doors she glanced back at me, as if pondering something.

"Did you need a ride or anything?" Crystal finally asked.

"No, I have rental car. Can I follow you however?" I asked, my eyes meeting hers.

"Yeah, Minot can be pretty tricky to navigate, the way is a bit confusing…"

"Should I ride with you then?" I asked, my eyes meeting her again, shivering from the cold April breeze blowing.

"Yeah, probably, I can drop you off at your car when we're finished."

"Sure. That would be nice." I said rubbing my hands together to keep them warm. We walked to Crystal's car and she unlocked it as I opened my car door and sat inside. Crystal was right behind me as she put the key into the ignition and turned the car on. The bassline of Lucifer came blasting through the speakers moments later. I looked at Crystal and started to laugh.

"You must really like us." I said. This caused her to get nervous and she mashed her finger into the radio, switching the song. Another song began playing through the speakers which I wasn't familiar with but I liked it. She smiled at me. I really liked her smile.

"See…I like other kinds of music too. But you guys are one of my favs. I'm not gonna lie." She said, as she backed out the parking space and drove out of the parking lot of the Hampton out toward the gym.

"So what is there to do here in Minot?" I asked, my Korean accent laying thick. I could tell Crystal was having difficulty hearing me so she turned the volume down a bit.

"Oh, drink, go out to eat, go shopping…" Wonder if there are any clubs…I'd love to take her out one night.

"Are there any clubs?" I asked, waiting for her response.

"Clubs? No. There are bars that hold dances and karaoke a few times a week…but no actual dance clubs. Which sucks, but it is what it is." She said looking at me. I kept my focus on her, watching her drive the sedan on the clear road. I nodded, as a silence fell in the car. I seem to unnerve her a bit because she started singing along with the song. Again, she hit every note impeccably, as she was singing it. She also had soul, which reminded me of Jonghyun. If she was in Korea, SM would have snagged her if she auditioned.

"So, why aren't you famous?" I asked suddenly, my eyes studying her for her reaction. Her head snapped over to look at me.

"Famous? You're kidding right?" She asked shooting me a look of uncertainty. Her sudden reaction disappointed me, I was trying to compliment her. Not criticize her. I felt stupid suddenly.

"No. You're voice really pretty…why work at hotel, when you could sing?" I said, trying to formulate what my head was trying to say into English.

"Minho, things are different here in the states, you gotta have a certain look, and be willing to do anything to be famous. You have to stop being who you are and be what they want you to be, just to make it here…"

"It's the same in Seoul…" I said, looking at her. She shook her head then looked at me as we came to a stoplight.

"How did you get where you are, over there?" She asked, her brown eyes meeting mine.

"Oh they hold open auditions, anyone can audition. They call them talent scouting…" I said.

"Yeah, here you are practically born into it. Either that or you do a little something, something and sleep your way to stardom…" Crystal said, as if the word left a bitter taste in her mouth. I had heard that term being thrown around loosely in my English classes. Sleeping around, shacking up, sleeping with someone all meant they were having sex. I was actually disappointed that the sex would even come up this early after knowing Crystal only 8 hours. The fact that I hadn't even experienced the act made my irritation even worse.

"You mean sex, don't you?" I said, trying to prevent my feelings from showing on my face. I failed though.

"Well yeah, I mean, you've seen American videos put out by women in the business here? Haven't you?" Crystal said, becoming defensive.

"They're sexy! You're telling me you wouldn't do that same? If given the chance? You don't want to be famous?" I said quickly, the word rolling off my tongue before I had a chance to check them. _Aigoo, idiot!_

"I wouldn't mind being famous, I just…don't know if I could do it, being so sexual, it's not who I am." Crystal said, contemplating my words. She hadn't detected the tone of how I said it. Good.

"Well not every famous American woman is like that though…" I said, hoping to recover, and not completely alienate Crystal in this conversation.

"I know, but there's a lot you have to do, a lot of sacrifices you have to make…." Crystal said, as she began turning the car into a parking lot of an older building.

"Well I think you can do it." I said, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Well I don't think so, I'm a single mom, but I've resigned to the fact that I'm never going to attain that status." She said, in a defeated tone as she put the car in park. She began reaching into the back seat for something. I realized it was her duffel back. _Wait a second did she say she's a mom?!_

"You're a mom?" I asked, shocked, she didn't project that she was a mother. She nodded and dropped her duffel bag to get her phone out. I glanced at it and loved her decorative cover she had for it. Her face lit up as she must have found a picture and shoved her phone to me. I looked at the picture and I was surprised, her daughter was beautiful, with striking blue eyes, very light brown hair, and Caucasian features.

"Yeah, that's my little bundle of joy, full of energy…" Crystal commented, her voice filled with joy.

"How old?" I asked, as I began handing Crystal back her phone. She glanced at it with me.

"She's four, her name's Jasmine." Crystal was full of pride, like every parent should be.

"Jasmine…that's pretty." I said my eyes meeting hers. Our faces were merely centimeters apart. Lost in her eyes, I saw a piece of hair in her line of vision so I absent mindedly tucked it behind her ear. She cleared her throat, causing me to get out of dreamland as she brought the duffel bag up to the front with us. _Why would she pull away from me so quickly?_ It confused me. I had no intentions. At least, not that I knew of.

"Is skin ship looked down upon in America?" I asked, my voice sounding a little shaky. I swallowed hard hoping to dislodged the lump that had formed.

"Skin ship?" Crystal asked, looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"Oh sorry, that's what we call it in Korea, I guess here its called….what do you call it here?" I asked, my mind coming up with a blank with the English I was looking for.

"Affection? Well…its accepted here, I'm just not used to my bubble being invaded I guess…" I started to laugh, was she being for real? She really thought I was trying to sleep with her. Pfft. She looked at me with a serious look on her face, which only made me laugh harder.

"What?" Crystal asked, eyeing me suspiciously. This caused me to stop laughing.

"America is completely backwards, when a man shows affection here it means that he wants sex…in Korea we do it to show respect and that we like the other person. I'm sorry if I came across any other way." I said apologizing. I was honestly not accustomed to the American way of life. I was beginning to hate it here.

"Minho, don't apologize it's okay. I'm just nervous around you is all…lets go inside and work out all this frustration. If you need a pair of shorts, I got an extra set in my bag okay?" Crystal said, turning off her car and getting out. I had no choice but to follow suit. She locked her car then swiped a key card held the door, moving her hand in a sweeping motion to usher me inside. I walked inside and the smell of new equipment and sweat hit my nose and I was already invigorated. Crystal placed her bag down on a nearby bench. She unzipped the thing and pulled out a black pair of Nike shorts. She handed them to me.

"You'll need to pull the drawstring on them because they will probably be loose on you." Crystal's eyes meeting mine, he nodded. "Bathrooms are over there. I'm gonna get dressed and I'll see you here in a couple of hours." She added, while pointing to where the bathrooms were located. My eyes followed to where she was pointed. She also handed me a bottle of water.

"Thank you, noona!" I said, as I headed off toward the bathrooms. I glanced back to see her still standing there watching me, so I flashed a small smile before disappearing behind the bathroom door. I looked at my reflection in a mirror I happened upon. I peeled off my turtleneck and saw that I had indeed gained some fat around my abs and midsection. I let out a breath. I undressed and put the shorts on. Leaving myself without a shirt, there was no way I was going to work out in my turtle neck. I felt really shy as I stepped out of the guys bathroom. I went right over to the weight bench and began putting my weights on.

Last time I lifted, I was able to lift 100...better start with 50, to be safe. I put the weights on then laid down on the bench. I left the bar and it felt lighter than usual. After about ten reps, I stopped, and added another 50 to it. It was still really light. I didn't understand it. I hadn't worked out for a couple of weeks, 100...wait doesn't the US use…pounds! No wonder everything felt so light. I got back up and my eyes caught Crystal, she was working out on the treadmill. Her attire was striking to say the least. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that swung back and forth with each stride on the treadmill. She had a fresh sheen of sweat on her skin. She had earbuds in, an mp3 player in her hand. I could see her bra through her white tank top. Her breasts were marvels within themselves bouncing up and down every time her feet hit the treadmill. I moved down to the rest of her, she needed to shed some of the weight, but her body held her weight well. Her behind was what caught my attention, and I caught myself biting my lip as thoughts of her writhing underneath me flashed into my mind. I grabbed a couple of weights and put them on while I watched her intently.

 _AIGOO! Don't fantasize about her Minho! Pervert!_ I chastised myself. I focused back on my workout routine, trying to fight thoughts about Crystal. After a fulfilling workout on the weight bench, I worked out my legs on the leg pulley, my arms on the same contraption. Then worked out on the treadmill for another half an hour. After I was done I was breathless and spent. I guzzled all my water, twisting the empty water bottle as I discarded it.

My eyes scanned the expansive gym only to find no sign of Crystal. I ran over to the window to see her car was still here. _Where in the world was she?_

"Hey you!" I turned my head back around to see a girl coming up to me. She had to be younger than Taemin…too young for me. She was pretty though. "You're looking for your friend right?" I nodded.

"Yeah have you seen her?"

"Sure have, she's in the dance room. Saw her going in there when I went to fill my water bottle. Follow me." She said as she went down a hallway I hadn't noticed before. I glanced into the glass window and I saw her dancing. I watched her for a few moments. The way her body moved sent shockwaves through me. I was put into a trance by the fluidity of her movement. I got out my phone.

"Can you let me in there please?"

"Sure thing." The young girl swiped her card. "There you go." She said.

"Thank you very much." I said opening the door carefully.

"Not a problem." I heard the girl say. I quickly opened my video recorder on my phone and began recording. Onew and Dino had to see this girl dance. The song I recognized as Sorry Sorry by SuJu. Crystal was doing her own thing and honestly, I didn't expect this from her. She could sing and she could dance, she could make a killer living as a entertainer. Why didn't she pursue it? She had such promise and she was wasting it on a job that was going to get her nowhere.

Sorry Sorry faded and BoA's Eat you up came on. I had seen the video to it, but she did none of the choreography from the video. It was as if she was chasing an imaginary guy around. Her movements were provocative, daring and sexual. It was as if she embodied the music and the music embodied her. I surge of electricity coursed through me as I watched her.

Eat You Up faded and Girls Generations "Bring the Boys Out." started. She began dancing somehow her concentration broke and her eyes met mine through the mirror. She spun around, losing her balance and she came crashing to the ground.

"Ah!" Crystal screamed. I hit the stop button on my phone and ran over to her as worry began to invade my mind.

"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down to her level.

"How'd you get in here?" She spat. I could tell she was embarrassed. She looked like I had just caught her in the shower or something.

"I asked to be let in. You were gone for a while, I walk past here and see you. How you learn to dance like that?" I asked, holding my hand for her to take it so I could help her up. She took it, shocks running down my spine as soon as her hand even touched mine. A shiver ran through me in response and she froze. _Did she feel that too?_

We both froze and looked at each other. She helped herself up, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She cleared her throat again, she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Uh, I've studied dance moves from music videos. When I was growing up I wanted to be the next Janet Jackson." She muttered. I nodded, not fully absorbing what she had just said, something about Janet Jackson. I was still in shock of what just happened. "Minho are you going to be okay? You look a little….flushed." She added, finally letting go of my hand to touch my now flushing face with the backs of her fingers. More electricity ran through me before I was able to relax. I snapped myself out of whatever trance I was in to answer Crystal's question.

"N-Neh…I mean yes, sorry, my mind was someplace else, do you mind if I send this video to some people?"

"Um, no. I'd actually feel more comfortable if you deleted it all together…" Before she was able to finish I sent the video to Onew and Jonghyun. In hopes they would see the possibilities of what this girl could do. If I knew Onew, he would forward it to our manager. I glanced at her and I could see she was upset.

"Who did you send that to?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Jonghyun and Onew…" I said, simply, feeling a sense of pride for a moment, until of course, until I saw Crystal's down trodden expression.

"Are you serious? They're going to laugh! How could you!?" I was shocked. I thought she would be happy. I pulled the video back up

"What? No, you haven't even seen the video…here." I said as he touched his phone and the video began playing. She had to know how she danced, didn't she? Why was she so negative to herself. I watched her facial expressions as she watched the video, which spanned a little over 15 minutes. During that time I could hear my phone chime with texts, which was probably Dino and Onew getting back to me about the video. But I didn't care, seeing the smile on Crystal's face was worth it. When the video was finished she handed my phone back to me. I took it and checked the messages.

 _Who's that Min? She can move! Tell her I say hi!_

 _Bling 3 Bling_

 _What's her name? Is this someone you met? She can dance well! Tell her I said hello! I sent the video to our manager. Letting you know, feel something good coming from this._

 _DubuOnew_

"Jonghyun and Onew say hi…they want to know who you are…can I tell them?" I asked, looking at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well I suppose…you already sent them a video of me shaking my ass didn't you?" She replied hotly grabbing her water and chugging the other half of it before twisting the bottle much like how I did earlier. She was upset, this I understood, I was trying to help her out, and it was like she didn't want it. Onew already sent her video off. He was one that knew talent when he saw it. She quickly got her stuff together and began to walk out of the dance hall.

"Crystal, I'm trying to get your foot in the door to something greater. Please don't be upset…I thought your dance was good…I wouldn't have sent it…" I said, but she turned around taking a heavy breath to calm down. Her brow wrinkled and her face was downturn. She was frustrated but trying to get past it.

"Minho…look, its too late now…its sent, they know about me. Thank you." She said simply as she walked into the ladies locker room leaving me with my own thoughts. I replied to both Dino and Onew's text messages.

 _Her name is Crystal. I just met her today. We connect, she actually took me to a gym to work out._

 _Minho._

I sent the text off and I was hit with three more right back.

 _That's cool, we all know how exercise is important to you. I hope I get to meet her one day, she seems awesome!_

 _Bling 3 Bling_

 _Well I just got a text back from management, they like what they see, if you can send me a clip of her singing sometime I'll get it sent off to them. She can sing right? I'll have to work a trip up there to see you guys._

 _DubuOnew_

I walked into the guys's bathroom and changed back into my turtleneck, and black pants. I decided to give Onew a quick call.

"Minho what's up?"

"Hey Onew," I switch over to Korean since English wasn't our native language. "The girl's name is Crystal, she's 25 years old. She can sing, its hard to describe her tone, I'll have to catch her singing, but she got upset with me. She's very negative on herself. It saddens me."

"Most American women are like that I've noticed. I'm noticing that here in Texas. So how did Crystal-ssi and you meet?"

"At work, I work at the Hampton Inn here in Minot, its quite different here, I'm having difficulty adjusting but Crystal-ssi seems to be trying to help me out. She works front desk, but I think she's very talented, she can sing too, I will get you video if she permits it, she was upset with me when she found out I sent the video to you guys."

"I see. Well I need to get ready for bed, I've got to get up at 6am tomorrow. Not looking forward to it."

"I understand hyung, you did always love your sleep." I joked as I came walking out of the bathroom seeing that Crystal hadn't come out yet.

"Yes, but that is life. Take care Minho, I miss all of you guys a lot. Shinee fighting!" Onew said.

"I miss you too Dubu, Shinee fighting!" I said, emptiness filling my insides as I hung up the phone with Onew. I already missed our dorm life and it had only been a couple of days since I had seen the guys. I sat down, memories running through my mind, but all too soon I was jarred from my thoughts when Crystal walked out of the ladies bathroom. Our eyes met for a moment and a small smile lit her features. I handed her back her shorts. She didn't seem like she was angry anymore.

"Hey Minho, where are you staying? I need to drop you off so I can get you home…"

"I'm staying at the Mainstay Suites…"

"Fuck, that's on the opposite side of town…when do you need that rental in by?" Crystal asked me, I felt myself cringe when she dropped the F-bomb. Hearing the Korean word wasn't as bad, but the way the word came off was just, harsh, and crude.

"Rental? Oh my car! Tomorrow…" I said, as a lightbulb went off in my head that I needed to get the car back by tomorrow.

"Damn. I would recommend staying someplace a little closer…like the guest lodge or something. It's not as ritzy as the Mainstay but its cheaper and it's a place to sleep." Crystal said, looking at me. I stopped and thought about it for a moment while she hopped into her car. I followed suit, opening her car door and hopping into the sedan. "Besides with summer right around the corner it'll be a cinch walking down the hill, and I can give you ride in the winter so you don't have to walk." She said, her eyes meeting mine. Why would she do that, I'm a total stranger to her? I'm grateful though, very grateful. It would be a cheaper alternative.

"Kamsahamnida…Thank you." I said, thanking her for her generosity.

"Kamsa whata?" She asked, looking at me quickly while she started up the engine. I laughed, choice of words amusing me.

"Kamsahamnida…it means thank you in Korean…" I said, my eyes meeting hers. I could tell she was working it over in her mind.

"Kamsahamnida…like that?" She asked, repeating after me. I nodded. Maybe I could teach her a thing or two about my culture while she teaches me about hers.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that, you quick to learn." I said, patting her shoulder.

"Well kamsahamnida…" Crystal said, winking at me. Butterflies swarmed my stomach as she turned her attention to getting the car out of the parking lot and pulling out onto the street and heading back to the hotel.


End file.
